


Genetic Variations and Propagation of the Moonflower

by fishebake



Series: Ipomoea Alba [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Any scene with Kabuto should be taken with a CW: gross and sexual, Characters to be added, Gen, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishebake/pseuds/fishebake
Summary: CW: Kabuto is here and he's gross and rapey. Nothing happens but he's still there and Like That.
Series: Ipomoea Alba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Genetic Variations and Propagation of the Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Kabuto is here and he's gross and rapey. Nothing happens but he's still there and Like That.

To say that Orochimaru was seething was an understatement. Everything had been going  _ exactly _ to plan! The first step to getting the Sharingan was supposed to have been so simple!

And then that  _ girl _ replaced Sasuke with herself. Protecting her precious teammate. Bah.

He had spent  _ months _ perfecting that curse mark. It was a gamble, trying to give it to Sasuke. There was a very good chance that he would die, and that was with Orochimaru tweaking it specifically to make sure someone with a strong bloodline would be able to handle it. The boy was a direct descendant of Uchiha Madara himself; if he couldn’t handle it, no one could. 

Then the little Yamanaka decided to be noble and sacrifice herself for the boy.

Part of Orochimaru was impressed. He couldn’t deny that. The fire he saw in the brief moment of eye contact was unexpected. That she didn’t die right then and there was also unexpected. 

It would be harder to convince Sasuke to come to him of his own volition now that his teammate was as good as dead. It wouldn’t be long before she succumbed to madness and chakra poisoning. 

How utterly frustrating.

His conversation with Anko later that night didn’t help matters. He was proud of what she had made of herself after he left. A tiny part of him almost missed having a bright-eyed genin follow him around his labs. Almost.

As it was, he was just all around in a bad mood. 

The rest of the week passes uneventfully outside of the forest. 

He’s disappointed to see that his team of Sound genin didn’t make it out of the second exam. Poor Zaku got his neck broken. Dosu insisted it was the Yamanaka girl, but that was impossible. There was no way she’d have lasted twenty-four hours, let alone be aware enough to fight. Perhaps it was her twin.

And yet the final day of the exam comes around, and who comes into the hall but the Yamanaka, alongside Sasuke and the jinchuuriki. She’s pale and grimacing in pain, but impossibly alive. 

There were few things more pleasant than having an unexpected result in an experiment.

_ What are you made of, little Yamanaka? _ he wondered, watching her stare intensely at Sasuke’s match.  _ What drives you to cling to survival against all costs? _

How utterly fascinating. He would have to pay more attention to her in the future, and not only because she bore his mark now.

* * *

Killing the Anbu guards was laughably easy. Kabuto flicked his blade clean of blood and stepped over a body. Orochimaru-sama had been… angry about the curse mark at first, but when he had seen that Inoko was alive, pale and grimacing, but alive, his interest had been piqued. 

“Ah, Yamanaka-sama,” he murmured, relishing the taste of her name. “We stood out too much, you and I, and now we’ve both caught Orochimaru-sama’s eye. I wonder… will it mean our ruin?”

Kabuto stood over her bed and appreciatively let his gaze roam. He picked up a lock of golden hair and inhaled the scent deeply.  _ What a lovely perfume. _ Her respirator hissed slightly. She looked so peaceful, there in the bed, covered in white sheets. He trailed a finger down her neck, snagging the blanket and pulling it back. Goosebumps rose on her arms.

_ Oh, the ways I could make you warm _ , he thought. What would her face look like? He bent down, tracing her jawline.  _ What does she taste like? _

He licked her cheek from her jaw to her temple and relished her flavor.  _ What a sweet taste.  _ He licked his lips, blood racing.  _ Oh, the things I would do to that sweet flesh of yours, Yamanaka-sama. If only I had the time. _

* * *

Kakashi caught the scalpel thrown at him with ease. He was more concerned with how close Kabuto was to his student, considering the dead Anbu on the floor. 

The boy laughed softly, trailing his fingers across Inoko’s cheek. “Only you, Kakashi.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Kakashi said. He let his posture remain relaxed, but he felt tense as a live wire. Ready to snap at any second.

Kabuto laughed softly. He let go of Inoko’s hair and turned around. Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “Next time, you should prepare… ten guards, maybe.”

“Shut up and answer my questions,” Kakashi said sharply. 

“And if I refuse?” Kabuto drawled. He tucked something blonde into a pocket.

He weighed his options. He could kill this brat right here and now, and Okami knew it would be what he deserved. He didn’t want to think about what Kabuto might have done to her already, and definitely didn’t want to think about what he might have done to her if Kakashi wasn’t here. Luckily, he was very good at avoiding things he didn’t want to think about.

On the other hand… he really ought to capture him and turn him over to Ibiki for interrogation.

If rumor was correct, Ibiki was something like an uncle figure to the Yamanaka twins. He’d make Kabuto hurt.

“Are you Orochimaru’s spy?” Kakashi asked. This was… mostly just a formality. He was ninety-nine percent certain that he was.

Kabuto smirked. “You know, if you arrest me right now, or even kill me, you won’t be able to prove any connection to Orochimaru. Torture me all you like; I won’t say a word. It’s all going to come out eventually, so why not just let this go for now?”

Kakashi pointed a kunai at him. “You shouldn’t mock your superiors, brat. You know how spies are dealt with.”

“You’re being awfully smug considering this entire situation is in my favor,” Kabuto sang. A curved kunai appeared in his hand, and he held it over Inoko’s throat.

Her respirator hissed, and she slept on, unaware of her life balancing on a needle’s point.

Kakashi was faster, naturally. Even with Kabuto’s blade so close to her. He knocked him to the ground and shoved his kunai into the base of his skull, but he didn’t have time to feel any sort of relief before one of the dead Anbu proved to be not quite so dead.

And that’s why he left a shadow clone watching the door.

The fake Anbu hesitated, trying to decide which Kakashi to take on before making up his mind and choosing neither, jumping through the window instead.

The Anbu took off his mask as he fell and revealed Kabuto’s smug face. Kakashi sighed. Perfect. Just what he needed. 

“Maa, I’m going to let Hokage-sama know,” his shadow clone said lazily. 

Kakashi sat down heavily on Inoko’s bed and pulled his mask down to rub his face. He glanced down at his genin. Not a single nick on her skin, though he could see drying saliva on her face. His lip curled in disgust. 

He was going to  _ kill _ Kabuto the next time he saw him. Put a Chidori straight through his heart. 

_ Her parents are going to kill me. _


End file.
